The Sight
by Tantamiri
Summary: Eirika Nightingale is the one soul in the universe who can see the Weeping Angels move, and they hate her for it. She runs from her ability to save her family, with her mother's knoweledge lost to the Doctor.
1. Discovery

*I love Doctor Who and this episode to death! I came up with this girl because this episode changed the way I looked at stautues for my life! Go Doctor!

You may notice my POV's changes with young and old in future chapters. Old is Eirika looking back, and young is Eirika just after, like a recent thing. You'll catch on.*

_*Old Eirika's POV*_

The day I figured out my role in the universe changed me, as anyone's role should, forever.

My name is Eirika Nightingale.

I had a fondness for photography, like my dear late mother, Sally.

I was snooping about in her room, after her sudden death, and came upon an unlabeled file.

It conatined nothing but one slip of paper, which contained an address I can not remember now, writing this.

My young curiousity was unbearable, and I vaguely remember packing a bare backpack with my camera, a notebook, water, an apple, and other silly youthful things.

Now, I had thought that this was an address of someone she had wanted to go see, like an old friend, a relative, maybe even a psychaitrist.

My memory is quite clear from then on, simply for it's relevance.

I do not wish to put this on a computer, for anyone could read this, which could be awfully disastrous.

My tale of this document ends here.

I have risked enough by what I have put already, so be careful in sharing information.

Sincerely,

_Eirika Nightingale Averys_


	2. CuriosityEirika74

***I shall now begin the story, really. This is what I think the Angels are like when no one's watching, and what really happened. MWAHAHAHA!! Hope you like it!***

_*Young Eirika's POV*_

I pulled the worn little piece of paper from my pocket for the umpteenth time, but now I was making sure I had the right address. I looked up at the frightening Hollywood-like mansion with a **NO TRESSPASSING **sign in front of me. I gulped and grabbed the fence, hoisting myself up. I hopped over and shock streaked through my legs since the height of the fence was unnaturally large.

I pushed back my boy-short red hair with my hand. The wind was incredible today, and my hair, as short as it was, flew all around my face, getting in my icy blue eyes. I sighed and advanced towards the towering house, now seeming bigger that I was on the grounds.

I pushed on the door, which fell down immediately at my touch. I winced at the eerie, deafening crack when the door hit the ground. I stepped silently around it, and looked around.

Normal, abandoned place. Vines and mold, a couple rats scurried away at the sudden interruption of their blissful, un-ending silence. I continued towards the closest doorway and saw words on the wall. I thought of kids doing graffiti, but when I saw the words, my mind went into shock.

My mother's name was copied everywhere, telling her to duck. I thought I should duck, too. _Beware the Weeping Angels.._ What does that mean? Who are the Weeping Angels? I'm not quite sure how I got here, but I was crouched on the ground when a rock from the garden flew above my head into what would have been the middle of my back.

I stood back up and looked back, and saw the most beautiful creature I may ever see in my existence. It was a young girl crouching on the ground with her hands covering her eyes like she was crying. _Weeping._ She wasn't an angel, though. Just then I noticed delicate gray wings folded on her back.

Her dark brown hair was short, and she was wearing, as it seemed from here, a plain white dress with one thick strap. I could see her almost, glowing. I could tell she had a beautiful face, and waited for her to lift her head. When she didn't, I spoke to her,

"Hello? Who are you? Are you okay? Did I scare you? Hello?" I stepped towards the Angel, and she glanced up at me, but I didn't see her eyes. She ducked back down, but brought it back up, and I gasped in horror.

Her eyes were completely white, except for a red, horizontal slit on the middle of both eyes, from end to end. They looked like someone had sliced the eyes; the slits had depth. They were slices in her eyes, and I stumbled backwards.

"Don't go." She stood, and she was incredibly tall. She was beautiful, and her dress was one-strap, but it had a thin, black strap on the seemingly bare shoulder. "You can see me. You can see me move." she looked astonished, and I thought for a split second it was a joke, but those eyes were real. Too real.

"Yeah. You're moving. I'm sorry I came in here, I'll leave now. Please don't hurt me." I didn't want to turn my back to it, so I just walked backwards, bumping into everything, and she followed.

"Amniria! Luciora! Castalet! Come down to the garden, now! There is a human here, and I am moving!" she was staring at me, unblinking, as she called out these strange names.

_There's more of them._

Oh no. I was going to die. I heard all sorts of rustling and bumping, and another Angel appeared in the doorway I entered in.

She had long blond hair, and a strapless white dress, so it looked, until I saw two droopy, dark straps on her arms. She looked curious, like a rabbit, and went behind the other one.

"Who is that? Is she human? Is she blind or something?" she had darker wings than the first one, and had the same eyes, though her gouges seemed deeper. I wondered about why they never used contractions, always saying _Who is, I am, There is_.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Where is Amniria?" they were both still, just watching me. I crouched into the wall some more, hoping I could disappear. Another one came in, and my jaw almost dropped. She had long, dark, thick hair that tumbled past her gray cloak, covering a plain white dress. she had on simple, white heels, in contrast to the blond one's black flats. She had a very royal presence, and her chin was held so high I thought her neck would snap. It almost bothered me, how beautiful and proud she was. her eyes had very mild slits, which made me wonder....

"Are you human?" she asked me, expressionless. I was so shocked that she addressed me, it forced some words out my mouth.

"Of course." I whispered, ashamed at how pathetic I sounded.

"Oh really? Are you blind? Can you see me?" she sounded like she knew exactly the answer, but asked it for the others sake.

"Really. No. Yes." I used the first one's method of answering, and I don't know if it was my answer or that method which brought about the round of shocked looks. "Why is it so odd that I can see?" I asked, but was ignored, only to be questioned further.

"I do not believe you. What do you see?" she probably expected me to hesitate and stutter, but I just sighed and began. She also didn't use contractions.

"I see three beautiful girls with sideways slits in their eyes who all are looking at me like I'm a freak. That one has short, dark hair. That one's blond, and you have long, dark, wavy hair and a gray cloak. You all scare me greatly. And, now there's another." I was right, another one was lazily floating in. She glanced up at me, not an ounce of expression.

"Blind one?" she asked, combing back some light brown, curly hair that floated by her frightening eyes in the wind. I liked her dress best, as it was kimono-style, and flowed past her feet into mist.

"How come you all say that?" the blond one giggled, but no one giggled with her.

"Because most normal humans do not let us move around when their eyes are popping out of their head." the newest addition to the freako family said, and she looked at me. "That is quite odd, though. You can see us?"

"What's so incredibly amazing about me seeing you!?" I shouted, and they all fell silent, just staring at each other.

"Look," the blond one floated over to me, "usually when a human sees us, we turn into stone. But, you're looking straight at us, and nothing happened. We thought maybe you were blind, because blind eyes don't affect us."

"You really expect me to believe that you turn into stone? I don't think so."

"Castalet! Listen to yourself! You sounded just like her!"

"I wanted to talk in a better way for her! Let up, will you, Amniria? Is that even physically possible for you?...." she grumbled to herself, but didn't move from my side.

"Nostafila, tell me what happened." I was surprised by the kimono-wearing one in the corner.

"Well, I heard something, and just planned on scaring it away in the garden, but she ducked. She saw that stupid wall. She came into the garden looking for me, and I covered my eyes out of habit. But then she started talking to me. No normal person talks to a statue, so I peeked up and realized I wasn't stone. She tried to leave, but I thought that maybe, she was connected to...him. So, I called you three down to see her."

"Him? You don't mean..." the one next to me stared at...Nostafira? Nostafila? Yes, Nostafila. What a wierd name.

"Do not rush to conclusions, Nostafila. She could just have a mutation. Genetics. Something wrong with her." the royal one spoke, but she seemed almost...scared.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" I exclaimed, and glared at...Amniria. The blond one was...Castalet, the royal one Amniria, the first one I met was Nostafila, and the one in the corner....who knows.

"There is something different about you, and don't you dare deny it."

"Denial!" I shouted, looking at the unnamed one. "What's her name?"

"Luciora. She's awfully quiet, but pretty nice." Castalet was definitely the nicest one here. She was answering my questions nicely, unlike Amniria the Amazing, who thought I was a mutant!

"Look, little girl. You are different. If you tell anyone what you have seen, we will find you and hurt you. Run and do not return. You never saw us. We were never part of your life. Now go."

I nodded and started towards the door leading to the main hall.

"Say 'hi' to your mom for me." I heard Luciora say quietly as I exited the room. I stopped. She knew my mother. But, how?

I ran out, now even realizing what I was doing. All I knew was that I needed to get away, far away. Home wasn't far enough. Across the world wasn't far enough. The moon wasn't far enough. But right next to them was far enough. If I could stay right next to them, I would be far enough away. It's like hiding under their noses, they can't see under their noses. I'm too close, which puts me too far for them to catch. I had to stay right here, watching them. I had to know about them. I could never just forget about them, never. How do you find four angels with sliced open eyes who turn to stone in the presence of sight hiding in an old house and just forget about them and leave them alone. Against my better judgment, I knew that I couldn't stay away. I was going to go back, but not the next day, no, on a perfectly average day I would.....I would do something. On a normal day, I would get in there somehow, someway, someday. I would find them again, even if I had to do the one thing I hadn't done in.... ever: go to my father.

* * *

***Wahaha! I have finally finished this accursed chapter! I need ideas apart from talking to daddy for Chap. 3! If you got ideas, review or message me, plz! I have writer's block on this one! HELP ME!***


End file.
